Kit Adventures
by Wolfang15
Summary: Follow my Warriors OC's in their adventures back when they were kits. Several short stories of my kit's adventures and escapades. I hope you enjoy.
1. Wolfkit

Kit Adventures:

Wolfkit

Wolfkit awoke to the light filtering in the nursery; he huddled closer to his mother for warmth. He shot his liquid blue eyes open in a flash, his tiredness suddenly gone. He got up and looked around, no one was paying attention. He took this opportunity to slip out of the nursery.

He padded outside the nursery and looked around with wide blue eyes; all the warriors and apprentices where going on with their duties and Wolfkit stared in awe. He shook his tiny little head and, looking both ways, he scampered towards the forest.

He padded around, looking at the vast forest with blue eyes as big as full moons. He gave his fluffy little black and white pelt, mostly white, a quick lick before scampering around the huge forest. He spotted a mouse and his blue eyes glimmered. He trotted excitedly up to it and the mouse quickly shot away.

He began scampering excitedly after it; he gave a small pounce and landed in the dust. "Mousedung" he squeaked. "It got away"

He got up and looked around again, padding around the enormous forest by himself. While he was walking, he suddenly bumped into something. He looked up, only to see his father's amber eyes staring down at him. He looked down and squeaked a quiet 'busted' under his breath.

Without a word Lightningstar grabbed the small, fluffy kit by the scruff and started to pad back to camp. After a while, a big fox jumped out from some bushes and rammed into Lightningstar, making him let go of Wolfkit. The fox reacted quickly and leapt, closing his jaws around the small kit's scruff. He quickly landed and dashed away, the kit in his jaws. Wolfkit squirmed, trying to get free from the fox's grasp without success.

Lightningstar rushed after the fox as quick as lightning and pounced on its back. The fox let go of Lightningstar's kit and he took this chance to grab him again by the scruff. Lightningstar, once he grabbed his kit, stomped his paws against the fox's back and swatted as its muzzle. The fox quickly got up and shot away.

Lightningstar turned around and padded back to camp, his kit dangling from his jaws. When he reached it, Snowtail quickly dashed towards him and licked her kit frantically. Lightningstar flicked his tail for her to stop. "I need a word with him" he mewed sternly, his voice muffled by his son's fur.

Snowtail nodded and followed her mate into the nursery. Lightningstar dropped his son on the nursery's floor and shot him a look through narrowed eyes. "What do you think you were doing?" he questioned Wolfkit. "Exploring" Wolfkit mewled sheepishly.

"You are not supposed to be out of the nursery" Lightningstar mewed sharply. "You are not an apprentice yet"

"The nursery's boring!" Wolfkit complained. "I need adventures!" Wolfkit's blue eyes gleamed.

"Enough!" Lightningstar silenced him with a hiss. "Don't you know that you could have been killed!" When he didn't get a response from his small kit, he looked down at him and saw that he was chasing his fluffy tail. "Are you even listening?" Lightningstar mewed, frustrated now. "I wanna do it again!" Wolfkit exclaimed, giving small little excited bounces around the nursery. Lightningstar gave himself a mental facepalm and sighed exasperated.

"Kits" he exhaled slowly, shaking his head. He couldn't help but smile down at him; he just couldn't stay mad at his adventurous little kit.


	2. Jake 'Tigerkit'

Jake/Tigerkit

Jake shot his eyes open and gazed around his surroundings. He noticed his mother still curled up in her bed next to him. He got up and, careful not to wake her, jumped off the small bed and scampered over to the cat-flap.

He wriggled his small, fluffy kit body and jumped out. He looked around, his amber eyes wide as he gazed over at the fence. A sudden wind almost blew him off his paws and made him stumble on the ground. He shook his fluffy pelt and noticed a gap on the fence, big enough for him to fit through.

He squeezed through the fence and looked at the pine woods ahead of him with wide amber eyes. He placed his small paws on the ground, feeling the woods beneath him with his paw pads. He quickly scampered through the woods mindlessly and, before he noticed, had gotten very far away from his house. He dropped into a playful crouch and began leaping towards a frog, trying to catch it.

When he looked up again, he noticed cats all over the place, which seemed like a sort of camp, he looked around at them with wide and fear filled eyes. These cats looked dangerous. He froze in place as one of the cats turned to face him.

Jaggedfang quickly dashed towards the kit and swiftly clamped his jaws around the small kit's scruff, softly.

Jake shook his small head to clear it and looked around, he noticed he was being carried by a strange cat and quickly started to move his paws, trying to get free. He wriggled around to try and free himself but with no success.

"Stop moving!" Jaggedfang hissed and, quickly, Jake lay limp under his grasp. Jaggedfang took the kit back to his house and jumped over the fence. He padded over to the cat-flap and entered through it.

He made his way over to the she-cat sleeping soundly on the bed and dropped the kit by her side. He nudged her with his nose. "Cross, wake up" he hissed softly.

She opened her eyes and quickly jumped back upon seeing the brown tabby tom in front of her face. "Jaggedfang!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?"

The tabby tom shifted his gaze over at the kit. "He was wandering through the woods and made his way towards camp" he mewed.

Jake, not understanding much of what they were saying, started to chase his tail.

"Thanks for returning him" Cross mewed and swiped her tongue over his cheek. Jaggedfang nodded curtly. "It was nothing" he mewed, rasping his tongue over her forehead. He turned to leave but she stopped him.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye to your son?" she mewed, looking at him with saddened blue eyes. Jaggedfang hesitated for a moment before turning around and padding over to his small kit. He bent his head and swiped his tongue softly over his kit's forehead.

"See you soon, my son" he whispered. He turned around and disappeared through the cat-flap and towards the woods.


	3. Lightingkit and Snowkit

Lightningkit and Snowkit

Lightningkit flashed his eyes open and got up; he turned around and scampered over to Snowkit. "Wake up!" he mewed, nudging her with his nose. Snowkit blinked her blue eyes open and gazed sleepily at Lightningkit.

"What is it?" she squeaked.

"Let's go out to explore" he mewed in a mischievous tone, his amber eyes glinting. Snowkit lit up quickly and got to her paws. "Great idea!" she exclaimed and Lightningkit quickly stuffed his tail to her mouth.

"Keep your voice down" he hissed quietly and she nodded. Lightningkit looked around, making sure no one saw him, and led the way out of the nursery. They slipped out of camp and quickly scampered about. "Let's head for the lake!" Lightningkit squeaked. "Let's!" Snowkit agreed and shot towards the lake.

Lightningkit gave her a look before shooting after her. "Wait up!" he mewled and sped up. Lightningkit looked at Snowkit in front of him and quickly sped to pounce on her. She squeaked in surprise as something landed on her back.

He landed on her back and both kits rolled through the forest and down a small slope towards the lake. "Get off" Snowkit mewed and struggled to get out from under him. "You're heavy"

Lightningkit looked down at her and purred. "Try and get free" Snowkit struggled again. "I am" she mewed. "You weight a lot"

Lightningkit frowned and got off. "I'm not that heavy" he hissed. Snowkit got up and looked at him with mischievous blue eyes. "Got you" she mewed and pounced on him. He squeaked in surprise. "Not fair" he complained.

Snowkit purred triumphantly and, looking down at him, swiped her small pink tongue over his nose. She got off him and scampered over to the lake upon seeing a water vole.

Lightningkit got up and shook his fluffy golden tabby pelt. Suddenly Snowkit slipped off the edge and fell in the lake. Lightningkit's ear twitched as he heard Snowkit's wail for help. He rushed over to the lake and hesitated for a moment before jumping in to save his friend. He struggled on the icy water, trying to stay above while looking for Snowkit.

He felt himself get dragged under, his eyes shut, and he felt as if he was as heavy as a rock, sinking into the cold and vast lake. He blacked out.

He woke up again and noticed he was being carried; he looked around to see who it was. It happened to be the ThunderClan leader, Ridgestar. His eyes widened suddenly as he started to look around for Snowkit.

He noticed her, dangling from the leader's mouth, next to him. Her body was limp and motionless. Guilt prickled in his belly as sharp as thorns as dread stepped to take its place. This was all **his **fault.

Ridgestar reached the nursery and dropped both kits on the nursery floor. Lightningkit felt a prickle of worry as Snowkit's body was still motionless on the ground.

Ridgestar quickly made his way to the medicine den to look for the medicine cat.

Lightningkit padded over at Snowkit's body and began licking it the other way to dry it, his eyes beginning to water. Ripplestream, the medicine cat made his way into the nursery and quickly rushed towards the snow white she-kit.

He checked her for a moment and Lightningkit wondered if she would be alright. "She's just unconscious" Ripplestream announced. "She'll be fine"

Lightningkit looked over at his friend after the medicine cat left and started doubting what the cat had said. He nudged her with his small pink nose. Snowkit, after a while, opened her blue eyes and they met directly with Lightningkit's amber ones.

Lightningkit lit up quickly and happiness flooded over him, so much he pounced on her. "You're alive!" he let out a happy squeal. Snowkit lifted her head to look at Lightningkit.

"Did you save me?" she asked.

He felt his ears grow hot in embarrassment. "I tried" he confessed. "But in the end Ridgestar saved us both. Or at least that's what I think"

"It doesn't matter" Snowkit purred. "It's the thought that counts"

"It was my fault you ended up in the lake" Lightningkit trailed off, feeling guilt churning in his belly.

Snowkit looked at him with her bright blue eyes. "It was my own fault for chasing after the vole" she mewed, kneading the ground. "You almost drown too"

"I'm just glad you're fine" Lightningkit purred, giving his friend a lick over the forehead.

Snowkit looked at him with mischievous blue eyes. "I'm always up for more adventures" she mewed, a wide smile spreading across her face.


	4. Thunderkit, Flashkit and Bravekit

**Ok Disclaimer: Bravekit and Featherflight belong to Featherflight100698. The rest of the cats in this story belong to me. Oh and Featherflight, tell me if Bravekit is too OOC  
**

**Also, Thunderkit and Flashkit are siblings but Bravekit isn't really their brother. He just grew up with them ever since the three of them were very little so they consider each other as siblings. **

* * *

Thunderkit, Flashkit and Bravekit

Thunderkit flashed his eyes open upon hearing Bravekit's call. He turned around and nudged his sister awake.

"Wake up Flashkit" he mewed.

"Hurry up guys" Bravekit urged.

Flashkit got up and padded up to Thunderkit, who was now next to Bravekit. "What is it?" Flashkit asked. "What's the rush?"

Bravekit motioned for them to lean closer to him. "I overheard some warriors telling Lightningstar about a small young badger that's been roaming around our territory" he mewed, his purple eyes gleaming. "And we're going to check it out"

"Alright, let's go" Thunderkit mewed excitedly.

"Are you sure about this?" Flashkit asked, a bit uncertain.

"Of course I'm sure!" Bravekit mewed, determination flashing in his purple eyes.

"What are you three murmuring about over there?" Snowtail mewed, casting a suspicious glance at them.

"Nothing" the three kits said in unison.

"Hmm" Snowtail mewed and curled up in her nest. "Don't get into trouble" she added before falling asleep.

Bravekit sighed in relief. "Quickly, let's go" he mewed and led his littermates outside of camp without being noticed.

They padded through the forest, searching for the badger. No luck. "Are you sure it's this way?" Thunderkit mewed questioningly at Bravekit. "Of course I am!" Bravekit mewed quickly, his ear twitching. Flashkit leaned closer to her brother. "He doesn't have a clue where we're going" she whispered in his ear. Thunderkit nodded.

Suddenly Bravekit stopped in his tracks, making Thunderkit and Flashkit bump into him. "Why'd you stop?" Thunderkit mewed, looking at Bravekit. "Look over there" Bravekit mewed, motioning for them to look at the badger in front of him. It was small, probably still a kit, but its fangs and claws looked really sharp.

Bravekit lashed at the badger with his small, black paw. "On the count of three, we jump on it" he mewed at his siblings and they nodded.

"One…" he started. "Two…"

"Three! Jump now!" Bravekit yowled and jumped at the badger's face while Flashkit and Thunderkit jumped at the sides. They started nipping at the badger and scratching with tiny, sharp claws while the badger thrashed about madly with its paws. It let out a screech.

In less than a second a huge badger jumped out of the bushes, letting out a furious snarl at the sight of its kit being attacked by small, fluffy kits.

"Mousedung, this is bad!" Bravekit squeaked.

"What are we going to do now?" Thunderkit and Flashkit asked simultaneously.

"Let's jump off the badger" Bravekit mewed and his siblings nodded. They got off the badger, barely dodging its thrashing paws.

The bigger badger now neared them, its lips pulled back in a menacing growl and its small, black eyes only slits as it glared at the kits.

A rustle in the bushes quickly alerted the kits. "Not another badger!" Flashkit squeaked in fear. Out of the bushes four warriors jumped, Wolfang, Featherflight, Moonwolf and Tigerfur. "Busted" the three kits squeaked at the same time.

"Get back to camp!" Wolfang growled, his blue eyes now narrowed. The three kits started to head back to camp. Thunderkit looked over his shoulder and saw the warriors swiftly driving the badgers away, and then he and his littermates rushed back to camp and towards the nursery.

Thunderkit's ear twitched as he heard a cat heading into the nursery, he noticed a second later that it was Lightningstar.

The leader glared at his two kits and at Bravekit. "What made you three think that going after the badger by yourselves was a good idea" Lightningstar mewed firmly.

"We just wanted to help the clan" Bravekit mewed, looking at the leader with big, purple eyes. Thunderkit shuffled his paws. "We thought it'd be a good idea" he mewed, staring down at his paws. Flashkit stayed silent, not daring to look up at her father.

"You don't help the Clan by getting yourselves killed" Lightningstar mewed sharply, his amber eyes narrowed. Bravekit opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it; he kicked dust with his black forepaw.

"You will clean the elder's bedding and check their pelts for ticks for a moon" Lightningstar mewed firmly. "That way you'll be helping the Clan, instead of putting yourselves in danger"

The leader left the nursery and mewed over his shoulder as he left. "Start now"

"Foxdung…" Bravekit grumbled.

"Better start right away" Flashkit sighed, getting up.

"You're right" Thunderkit agreed. "Let's go"

Bravekit stood up too and padded after his siblings towards the elder's den to clean their bedding first. The three kits made their way into the den, tails dragging on the ground.

Bravekit lit up suddenly, a broad smile spreading across his face. "Look at the bright side" he mewed, his purple eyes glimmering. "At least we had a great adventure!"


	5. Silverkit

**Ok I finally put up a new chapter. Sorry for the wait, I've had writer's block for quite a while and haven't been able to continue my stories. I had fun writing this chapter XD and I hope you enjoy it as well.**

**Disclaimer: Bravekit belongs to Featherflight100698 and the series Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The rest of the cats in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Silverkit

A small, fluffy, ginger tabby tom kit woke up from his sleep to light filtering inside the nursery. He squirmed for a moment before he opened his big, beautiful, silver eyes. He got up and glanced around, the nursery was quieter than usual. He noticed Snowtail sleeping peacefully, curled around her newborn kits Thunderkit and Flashkit, and foster kit Bravekit.

He shrugged; this would be a perfect opportunity to slip out of the nursery and out of camp. He looked around camp and quickly padded out through the thorn tunnel without being noticed. He glanced around at the big forest with wide silver eyes. It was bigger than he ever imagined!

He padded around for a moment, feeling the cool earth beneath his pads. He noticed a butterfly and began to chase it, leaping every once in a while to try and catch it.

He looked around, he had gone deep into the forest and didn't know which way lead back to camp. He scampered forward and began to follow a mouse. He wriggled his rump and pounced. The mouse squeaked in surprise and dashed away, leaving him lying wide-eyed in the dust. He got up and shook his, now dirty, fluffy ginger fur.

He came upon a stream and followed it upstream until he found some stones that could help him cross to the other side. He stared with wide silver eyes at the moorland that now stretched in front of him.

He noticed several rabbits hopping around mindlessly in the open space. He bounced excitedly after the rabbits. They were enormous!

He crouched low, but frowned. In such an open space, his ginger tabby fur stood out a lot. He stalked forward with his tiny paws and pounced. He landed directly on a big rabbit's back and quickly hung on with teeth and claws.

The rabbit stayed alive and continued hopping around like it was nothing, the kit still in its back. Silverkit huffed in annoyance but still hung on to the rabbit. The rabbit hopped around, stopping only a few moments to sniff the air for seeds and nuts.

It made its way over to the border and crossed to ThunderClan's side, Silverkit hung on stubbornly. He tried putting his weight on the rodent to stop it from moving but no success.

He had his tiny, sharp claws hooked on the animal's flanks and his small, pointy teeth fastened on the back of its neck. Silverkit looked up for a moment and faintly noticed a black and white apprentice gazing over at him with amusement in his blue eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Wolfpaw asked.

"Hunting" Silverkit huffed in an annoyed voice. "What does it looked like?"

Wolfpaw let out a _mrrow _of laughter and padded over to the kit, and the exhausted rabbit. "It looks like your getting a free ride" he purred in amusement.

Wolfpaw unsheathed his claws and slit the rabbit's throat in a swift movement, killing it instantly. "Come on, let's get you back to camp" Wolfpaw mewed and grabbed the kit by the scruff, whom refused to let go of his rabbit.

Wolfpaw padded back to camp carrying Silverkit and the rabbit, he dropped them both on the floor. "You can let go of that now" he mewed and Silverkit shook his small head. "Mine!" he hissed.

"O-kay?" Wolfpaw mewed, giving him a weird look. "You can take it to the nursery then"

Silverkit smiled triumphantly and got off the rabbit. He clamped his small jaws around one of the rabbit's paws and began to drag it into the nursery with major difficulty.

"Need help?" Wolfpaw asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Silverkit hissed stubbornly. "I can do it myself" And with that he heaved the rabbit the rest of the way inside the nursery.

He padded out of the nursery, after a few heartbeats, with a small smile on his face and quickly heard the leader's call for the cats to gather beneath the Highledge.

He sat by the nursery as he listened to the leader giving Wolfpaw, Moonpaw and Tigerpaw their warrior names…

Wolfang, Moonwolf and Tigerfur…


	6. Cloudkit, Frostkit, Hawkkit and Rainkit

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last ones but I tried to make it as good as the others. Anyways, enjoy ^^**

* * *

Cloudkit, Frostkit, Hawkkit and Rainkit

A small, black and white kit opened his green eyes and squirmed out of his nest in the nursery. He glanced at his siblings and a small, mischievous smile crept along his face.

He nudged his brother Hawkkit awake. "Wake up!" he hissed in his ear.

"Hm?" Hawkkit grumbled. "What is it?"

"Wake up!" Cloudkit urged, cuffing his brother gently over the ear. "I'll tell you once we're outside."

After waking his brother up, the black and white kit turned to his sisters, Frostkit and Rainkit. He nudged his blind sister. "Frostkit!" he hissed and turned to the small silver tabby. "Rainkit!"

Flicking his tail in triumph, Cloudkit trotted out of the nursery. "Come on." He mewed over his shoulder at his littermates.

"What's the hurry?" Hawkkit mewed once he was beside his brother.

"Keep it down." Cloudkit warned. "Or else someone might hear us."

The four kits huddled together as Cloudkit began explaining why he had woke them up. "I know a secret way out." He finished.

"Not through the dirt place tunnel." Frostkit mewed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Cloudkit shook his head. "No," he mewed. "I know another way out." He flicked his tail towards the back of the nursery. "Over there, Sunkit led me through there the first time we slipped out of camp."

Hawkkit gave his brother a glance. "That's also the first time you got caught, and by a WindClan warrior." He reminded the small tom.

Cloudkit looked away. "No need to remind me." He mewed. "Let's hurry and get out before someone realizes we're up to something."

Without waiting for a reply, Cloudkit led his siblings behind the nursery and through the small gap on the bramble barrier. Once outside, he began walking through the forest, not sure to where he was going.

He didn't dare show that he didn't know where he was leading his siblings. Cloudkit came across the lake and scampered over to the shore. "Come!" he yowled. "The lake's huge!"

Cloudkit whipped around as he heard his siblings coming over to him. "What now?" Hawkkit asked.

"Dunno." Cloudkit replied, scuffing the ground with his paws.

"Let's get closer to the lake." Frostkit mewed. "I want to know what it feels like."

"Is it safe?" Rainkit mewed.

"Sure." Cloudkit mewed, glancing over at the lake. "It looks pretty calm."

Cloudkit padded towards the water that lapped at the shore. He placed a small, white paw on the water and quickly pulled it out. "Cold!" he squeaked.

He padded back and sat by Frostkit. "The water's cold." He mewed.

"We're still in Leafbare after all." The white she-kit pointed out.

"Do you think the warriors noticed we're missing?" Rainkit asked.

"They've probably noticed by now." Hawkkit answered.

"Wait, let's not head back yet." Cloudkit mewed. "There's somewhere else I want to go."

"Where?" Frostkit asked.

"The Great Oak." Cloudkit mewed, his green eyes gleaming.

"Do you know where it is?" Hawkkit asked his brother, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I do!" Cloudkit exclaimed, lashing his tail. "Let's go."

Hawkkit casted a doubtful glance at his brother but followed.

Suddenly a strong wind began blowing and snow began falling down into the forest. The kits shivered from the strong wind that almost knocked off their paws.

The four kits huddled closer together. "How're we going to get out if here in this storm?" Frostkit asked.

"Hopefully a warrior will come to our aid." Cloudkit mewed.

"And we'll be in big trouble if it's our father the one who comes to find us first." Hawkkit mewed.

Cloudkit began walking through the forest once more, his littermates right by his side. The thumping of paws alerted Frostkit. "Someone's coming." She said.

"Do you know who it is?" Hawkkit asked his sister.

"It smells like Wolfang and Tigerfur." Frostkit reported. "Rabbitail's with them.

"We'll let's tell them where we are." Cloudkit told his siblings.

"How?" Hawkkit questioned.

"By yowling as loud as we can." Cloudkit explained.

…

Wolfang's ear pricked as he heard tiny squeaks through the dense snowstorm. The black and white tom narrowed his blue eyes against the strong wind.

"I can hear them." Tigerfur reported and Wolfang nodded. "Yeah I can hear them too."

"We'll what are we waiting for?" Rabbitail snapped. "Let's go before they freeze!"

Wolfang nodded and plowed through the snow and towards the tiny mewls of his kits.

After the patrol found them, Wolfang fastened his jaws around Cloudkit's scruff while Tigerfur grabbed Rainkit and Frostkit and Rabbitail grabbed Hawkkit.

The patrol reached camp and Wolfang, along with the other two warriors, dropped the kits by Featherflight's side.

She looked at them through narrowed eyes. "Where were you?" she asked in a light demanding tone.

Cloudkit looked down and shuffled his paws. "We were in the forest." He mewled.

"By the lake." Frostkit added.

"When we were heading back, a storm whipped up." Hawkkit mewed.

"And then Wolfang's patrol found us." Rainkit finished with a tiny squeak.

Featherflight casted a glance at Wolfang. "What should we do with them?" she asked.

"They can change the elder's bedding and check their pelts for ticks." He mewed sternly. "That should keep them busy."

Cloudkit grumbled in protest but said nothing.

"Start now." Featherflight told her four kits and they disappeared through the nursery entrance immediately.

* * *

**Featherflight belongs to Featherflight100698. Cloudkit, Hawkkit, Frostkit and Rainkit belongs to Featherflight100698 and me. Oh and Featherflight, I hope your chars aren't too OOC :P**


	7. Swiftkit, Harekit and Sandkit

**It may not be as good as my other ones but anyway, enjoy ^^ Don't forget to review. **

* * *

Swiftkit, Harekit and Sandkit

Blue eyes shot open. A light gray kit shuffled in his nest for a moment before he got up. He nudged his brother and sister awake and persuaded them to pad outside.

"Let's explore the moors." He hissed quietly at them.

Sandkit's blue eyes widened. "Do you think it's safe?" she asked in a low voice.

"Of course." Harekit answered. "How are we going to get out of camp?" He added to his brother, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Swiftkit flicked his tail. "Behind the elder's den." He mewed, a wide smile appearing on his face. "There's a gap small enough for us to fit through."

"And what makes you think we won't be spotted?" Harekit mewed, raising an eyebrow.

"It's really early; most of the cats are still sleeping." Swiftkit answered smoothly.

Harekit nodded. "Okay then, lead the way." He mewed.

Swiftkit nodded his little gray head and trotted silently behind the elder's den. He motioned for his siblings to head out first before he did.

The small gray kit led his littermates through the moors. "Now let's just hope no one sees us." Harekit mewed sarcastically. "We'll be spotted easily out here."

Swiftkit lashed his tail and turned to glare at his brother. "We won't get caught!" he hissed. "Now, shut up and follow me."

Harekit rolled his eyes but followed his brother, Sandkit trailing behind them.

Swiftkit and his siblings came across a stream. The light gray kit turned to face his siblings. "Any of you willing to cross the stream?" he asked, his blue eyes gleaming.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Sandkit asked, uncertain.

"We'll be fine." Harekit assured her.

"Well then, let's cross to the other side." Swiftkit urged his littermates. The three small kits crossed through the stepping stones and came across a forest.

"What is this place?" Harekit asked.

"Don't know." Swiftkit replied in awe, watching all the trees in front of them. "Let's go explore!"

Sandkit still felt uncertain, she came to pad right between her two brothers.

The trees and bushes suddenly started to rustle, Swiftkit, Harekit and Sandkit froze. "S-someone's coming." Sandkit squeaked. Swiftkit stuffed his tail on her mouth. "Be quiet!" he hissed.

"Let's hide in those bushes." Harekit told his siblings and the three kits darted for the bushes. Swiftkit and the other two kits bumped into something.

The small light gray kit looked up and saw a big, broad-shouldered, muscular, brown tabby tom staring down at them. His amber eyes looked at them questioningly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice was sharp but edged with sympathy for the kits.

"W-we were exploring." The three kits replied.

"On the wrong side of the territory." Tigerfur mewed. "You crossed over to ThunderClan."

The kit's eyes widened. The tom closed his eyes and shook his head. "Come, I'll take you back to your camp." He mewed.

Suddenly, another cat came out from the bushes and headed for the kits. "What are they doing here?" growled Rabbitail.

"They were 'exploring'." Tigerfur mewed. "I'm taking them back to their camp."

"I'm coming with you." Rabbitail mewed. "I want to make sure WindClan learns to take care of its kits better."

Tigerfur shrugged. "Let's get going then."

The two warriors reached the WindClan camp and waited for Hawkstar to come out of her den. "My warriors tell me you found three of our kits on your lands." Hawkstar mewed as she came to sit before the warriors.

Rabbitail growled. "Your warriors should look after your kits better."

Hawkstar bristled. "How do we know, **you** didn't steal them." She challenged.

"Why would we do something mouse-brained like that?" Rabbitail snapped.

"You can ask them yourselves." Tigerfur replied, more calmly.

Hawkstar turned her gaze to the three kits. "What where you three doing?" she mewed.

"Exploring." Harekit and Swiftkit mewed. Hawkstar suppressed a hiss of defeat and dismissed the ThunderClan warriors. "My warriors will escort you back to your territory."

"I'll let your mother deal with you." Hawkstar mewed as she turned to the kits.

Robinsong turned to look at her kits, her eyes narrowed. "Why did you get out of camp?" she demanded.

"We wanted to explore the moors." Swiftkit replied, looking at his mother with big, innocent, blue eyes.

"But you went as far as the forest!" Robinsong exclaimed. "In ThunderClan!"

The kits flinched at their mother's disbelieving tone. "You will clean every bedding in the Clan for half a moon." She mewed.

The kits grumbled but nodded.

"Yes mom." They mewed and headed out to accomplish their punishment.


	8. Cloudkit, Frostkit, Hawkkit, Rainkit II

**Well here is the next chapter! ^^ It's about Hawkkit, Frostkit, Cloudkit and Rainkit again. Read and enjoy! I hope they aren't too OOC **

**Disclaimer: Cloudkit, Frostkit, Hawkkit and Rainkit belongs to Featherflight100698 and me and Featherflight and Icestorm belongs to Featherflight100698. Lionblaze belongs to Erin Hunter. BadgerHeart belongs to Silvermoon1234 The rest of the cats are mine.**

* * *

Cloudkit, Frostkit, Hawkkit and Rainkit II

Green eyes opened to darkness. "I can't sleep." He mumbled and got to his paws. His ears twitched as his siblings stirred. "We can't sleep either." Frostkit agreed.

"I got it!" Hawkkit mewed suddenly. Cloudkit turned to face his brother and noticed his yellow eyes shining.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"We're going to see Rainkit." The brown kit mewed simply.

"How?" Cloudkit tipped his head to the side.

"He's probably referring to the Moonpool." Frostkit mewed.

"Isn't it too far away?" The black and white kit questioned.

"It doesn't matter." Hawkkit mewed, his tail-tip twitching. "I'm going; I want to see Rainkit again."

Frostkit nodded. "I'm coming."

"So will I." Cloudkit mewed.

"Let's go then." Hawkkit urged. "Before anyone wakes up."

Cloudkit followed his brother and sister outside the nursery and through the dirtplace tunnel.

The fluffy black and white kit followed his brother and sister until Hawkkit suddenly stopped. The brown tom looked over his shoulder. "Any idea where it is?" he murmured.

Cloudkit padded closer to Frostkit and Hawkkit. "Frostkit, tell me when you smell the WindClan border." He mewed and quickly took the lead.

"How do _you _know where it is?" Hawkkit questioned.

"He's been out of camp more than us." Frostkit answered.

Cloudkit continued leading his littermates forward and through the forest. He tried to remember the way he had come with Sunkit but it was a bit blurry since they had been running.

The green-eyed kit's ears twitched as he heard his sister call. "I can smell the border!"

"Which way." Cloudkit mewed. "Are we close?"

After Frostkit told him where the border was and how close, Cloudkit began thinking of something. _If I'm not mistaken, I heard some warriors saying that there are some stepping stones upstream. We have to pass through there first before we reach the cave._

Cloudkit padded up to the border and looked over his shoulder. "We're heading upstream towards the stepping stones." He announced.

The three kits padded across the stones and entered the WindClan territory. Cloudkit began leading his siblings north until he found some rocks that needed to be climbed.

The first lights of sunlight were beginning to show. "We have to hurry." Cloudkit mewed as he leaped towards the first rocks. "Careful, the rocks are a bit slippery."

The black and white kit leaped the rest of the way up and sighed in relief. He waited until his two siblings came, and soon, the three kits headed inside the Mooncave.

They padded over to the Moonpool and lay down in front of it. Cloudkit touched his nose to the freezing water and closed his eyes. _Um, what now? _He wondered and blinked his eyes open.

He found himself in a lush-green forest with birds singing and prey scurrying everywhere. "Where am I?" he mewed. "Did we make it?"

Cloudkit glanced around for his siblings and found them a few heartbeats later. He scampered over to them quickly.

"Are we in StarClan?" he asked, uncertainly.

The three kits didn't notice a fourth kit, a silver she-kit with stars in her pelt, pad towards them. "Frostkit? Hawkkit? Cloudkit?" The she-kit mewed. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you." Frostkit replied, looking right at her sister, Rainkit.

Without hesitation, Hawkkit pressed closer to his sister. "We miss you." he mewed. "How are you?"

"I miss you too and father and mother also." Rainkit mewed, her eyes clouding. "But it's great in here." She added more cheerful. "I've met the cats from the stories that the elders tell."

Cloudkit strained his eyes to see the other cats as his sister said their names. "Whitesnow…" "Badgerheart…" The fluffy black and white kit noticed two warriors sharing tongues besides a clump of ferns.

"Icestorm…" He noticed a white tom with light gray stripes talking with a group of other warriors.

Cloudkit spun around quickly as another voice appeared. "You weren't going to forget me, where you?" Cloudkit stared at the golden tom with wide green eyes. _This cat was huge!_

"Of course not Lionblaze." Rainkit purred to the big tom. She turned to her siblings and mewed. "This is Lionblaze; he has helped me a lot and showed me around the territory."

The three kits stared in awe. The golden tom turned to the three kits. "I think you should be heading back now." He mewed. "Your parents will be worried.

…

Cloudkit woke up and found himself in the cave again. His ears twitched as he heard Frostkit and Hawkkit stirring. "That was amazing!" he heard Hawkkit exclaim.

"It was." Frostkit agreed.

"We should head back." Cloudkit mewed. "Our parents probably noticed by now.

…

Wolfang woke up and found himself in the nursery. _Must've fallen asleep. _He thought and got to his paws. He turned to face Featherflight, her eyes were anxious.

"There kits are missing." She whispered and turned to him. "Do you think they're out of camp?"

Wolfang looked at her. "Knowing them…" he mewed, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Yes."

Wolfang followed his mate outside the nursery and into the forest quickly. They glanced around for a moment before she spotted her kit's scent. "Cloudkit, Hawkkit, Frostkit." Featherflight mewed sternly. "Come out."

The three kits padded towards their parents, their ears and tails drooping. "Back to camp, now!" Their mother mewed, without waiting for them to explain.

Wolfang turned to his kits, his eyes narrowed but curiosity as to where his kits where burned deep in his belly. "Where were you?" he demanded, but curiosity edged his mew.

Frostkit's eyes brightened at the chance of their father hearing the kit's explanation. "We were in the Moonpool!" She exclaimed.

"We saw Rainkit!" Hawkkit added.

"We talked to her!" Cloudkit added.

"Oh," Wolfang mewed, surprised. "How was she?"

"She looked happy." Frostkit mewed.

Cloudkit nodded in agreement, but suddenly looked confused. He turned to Frostkit. "You could see her?" he asked and his sister nodded. "I can see in dreams. I found that out today."

"She misses us though." Hawkkit mewed. "But it's true, she did look happy."

"Maybe we could visit her again?" Frostkit suggested, glancing hopefully at her father with her sightless blue eyes.

Wolfang nodded. "We could, once you three are apprenticed." He mewed. "Now let's head back to your mother."

The three kits padded inside the nursery, followed closely by their father. They headed towards their mother, who licked them on the head each as they came. "I'm sorry I snapped at you." Featherflight mewed. "You can tell me what you were doing now, I'll listen."

The three kits nodded and sat by their mother's side. They started telling her everything they had seen...

* * *

**This is based off my rp. I summarized some things and added others. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	9. Darkkit and Spiritkit

**This chapter was a request from Darkfang of Deathclan. Sorry for the delay ^^'' I had to think of a cool adventure for them XD I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Darkkit and Spiritkit belong to ****Darkfang of Deathclan (I hope they arent too OOC XD I tried to act them out depending on the info you gave me)**. Cloudkit, Hawkkit and Frostkit belong to Featherflight100698 and me. Featherflight belings to Featherflight100698 and Wolfang, Moonbreeze, Thundercloud and Foxpelt belong to me.

* * *

Darkkit and Spiritkit

Darkkit opened her bright, electric-blue eyes in an instant and nudged her sister awake gently. "Wake up," she whispered.

Spiritkit stirred and lifted her head; he sightless silver eyes fell on Darkkit. "What is it?" she asked, a hint of sleepiness still edged her tone.

"I was thinking we could go on an adventure!" Darkkit mewled excitedly.

"Where are we going to go?" Spiritkit mewed, he sister's excitement passing over to her.

"The Abandoned Twoleg Nest." Darkkit replied.

"Do you know how to get there?" The white she-kit, Spiritkit, mewed.

Darkkit gave a dismissive flick of her tail but knew her sister couldn't see it. "We'll get there," she said simply.

Out of the corner of her eye, Darkkit noticed a black ear twitch as Cloudkit stirred in his nest. He sat up instantly and shot a glance at the two younger she-kits. "You weren't thinking of going on an adventure without us, were you?" he mewed, his green eyes gleaming.

Darkkit flicked her tail and mewed, a slight edge to her voice. "As a matter of fact, we were. We were going to go alone, without anyone else."

"But it's okay for you and your siblings to come too if you guys want." Her sister put in quickly, her tone friendly.

"Great." Cloudkit mewed and went to wake up Hawkkit and Frostkit. "Wake up; we're going to the abandoned Twoleg nest."

"How do you know where we're going?" Darkkit asked, suspicion in her tone.

Cloudkit rolled his brilliant green eyes and retorted. "You were speaking loud enough for a deaf badger to hear."

Darkkit bristled at the reply but Spiritkit calmed her down. "He was just kidding." She mewed.

"Well, are we going or not?" Hawkkit mewed now, getting impatient.

Darkkit nodded, her fur starting to lie flat again. "Let's go before someone notices." She mewed.

"We have to hurry, a patrol's about to head out." Frostkit announced, her ears pricked.

"Well, come on!" Cloudkit mewed over his shoulder and led the way out of the nursery.

Darkkit slightly narrowed her eyes at the confident black and white kit and padded out of the nursery along with her sister.

Cloudkit led the group of kits out through the narrow hole on the part of the barrier behind the nursery. After all the kits were out, Darkkit turned to them. "Ok, follow me." She mewled and started to pad into the forest.

After sometime, Cloudkit mewed, "Wait a moment; you're going the wrong way."

Darkkit stopped and whipped around to face him. She stared him down with her blue gaze. "What makes you think **you **know the **right **way." She retorted, her tail lashing.

The black and white kit narrowed his eyes. "I've been out in the forest far more times than you; I know how to get there." He pointed out.

Darkkit growled slightly, her tail flicking from side to side. "Fine, **you** lead your siblings your way and **I **will take Spiritkit with me my way."

Cloudkit shrugged, "do whatever you want." He mewed sharply and whipped around. He disappeared through the forest followed closely behind by Hawkkit and Frostkit.

Darkkit raked her claws on the ground for a moment before turning to her sister. "Come on Spiritkit," she mewed gently and led her through the forest.

"We shouldn't have separated from the others…" Spiritkit mewed, looking at her sister with blind silver eyes. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Darkkit gave her sister a reassuring lick on the head. "Don't worry, we'll get there safely." She purred and continued on. A loud screech alerted the black she-kit and a shrill wail made chills run down her spine.

She spun around and saw a hawk fastening its claws around her sister. She stared wide-eyed for a few heartbeats before she growled and leaped at its talons. She bit it hard.

The hawk loosened one talon from the white she-kit to claw at Darkkit but she hung on stubbornly. A few moments later, Cloudkit, Hawkkit and Frostkit came out of the bushes and leapt at the hawk. Luckily, it was a small-sized hawk and couldn't lift up properly because of the weight of the five kits.

A loud yowl alerted all the kits as a black and white warrior came out of the bushes, followed closely behind by a golden tabby tom and a ginger tabby tom.

The three warriors managed to free Spiritkit and the hawk managed to fly away from the furious cats. "Let's get back to camp, now!" Wolfang growled and picked up Spiritkit, while Thundercloud took Darkkit. They herded the remaining three kits and quickly took the injured twins to Moonbreeze.

"Check them; they almost got taken away by a hawk." Wolfang mewed to the medicine cat.

Darkkit looked up at the dark gray tom as he finished applying the poultice to her scratches. "You and your sister will be fine." He announced. "Luckily the wounds weren't deep, but come to see me again if they start to sting."

Darkkit nodded and led her sister back into the nursery. There, she saw Wolfang and Featherflight questioning their kits. She and her sister padded inside quietly and just in time to hear Cloudkit take all the blame.

"It was my idea." He mewed quickly. "I was planning on going with Hawkkit and Frostkit alone but then I offered them to come…I'm sorry."

"Don't punish them; they have suffered enough from the attack." Hawkkit added. "Punish us."

"Very well." Wolfang mewed, casting a glance at Featherflight briefly. "You will check the elder's pelts for ticks and clean their beddings until further notice."

Cloudkit looked like he wanted to argue but didn't and dipped his head.

"You can start now." Featherflight mewed.

Darkkit stood there startled for a moment, wondering why he would cover for her. Cloudkit looked up briefly and flashed her friendly smile before padding out of the nursery with his siblings.

* * *

**I'm going to start accepting other request for chapters with your kits, so if you want me to just post the name of the kit/s and his/her appearance and personality and I'll whip up a story as soon as I can ^^ **


	10. Berrykit, Sorrelkit, Pinekit, Redkit,etc

**I'm sooooooooo sorry! sorry fo the long delay! I've had writer's block for a long time now . Im so sorry. This chapter was a little tricky since it had so many kits. I hope they arent too OOC, this chapter was a request and none of the characters are mine. ^^ I hope you enjoy it :/ and sorry if the ending isnt too good, I kinda rushed it. Anyways enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Berrykit, Sorrelkit, Pinekit, Gingerkit, Robinkit and Redkit

A small cream she-kit stirred in her nest, waking up in a flash. She bounced right onto her paws and shook her sister awake. "Sorrelkit!" she mewed. "Wake up!"

The small dilute tortoiseshell looked up at her sister, her ears back softly. "W-what is it?" she mewled.

"Let's go on an adventure!" Berrykit mewed, bouncing around her sister excitedly.

"W-where w-would we go?" Sorrelkit replied, her voice soft and low.

Berrykit stopped for a moment to think. "Well….hmmm..." she mewed, her mind blank, until she noticed Pinekit and his siblings slipping away from the nursery.

"Hey Pinekit!" Berrykit called out to the russet kit. "Where are you going?"

Pinekit turned around, a slightly annoyed look in his dark green eyes. "None of your business." He mewed, an edge to his voice. "Why don't you go back to your nest with your mommy and leave us alone." The tall tom kit whipped around and stalked away after his sisters.

Berrykit frowned for a moment. "What got under his fur?" she mewled and shrugged. Turning to her sister, she added. "Sorrelkit come on! Let's go after them!"

"I-is it okay with them?" Sorrelkit mewed, unsure and padded over to Berrykit.

Berrykit shrugged. "I wanna know what they're up to." She replied and disappeared through the nursery. Sorrelkit followed her more slowly.

Berrykit glanced around after they had come out of the nursery. "Where could they be?" she wondered. A smile appeared in her face after a while. "I guess we'll have to find them…"

Pinekit found a secret way out of camp and quickly urged his sisters out. "Hurry up!" he mewed, glancing over his shoulder.

Gingerkit turned to her brother, her eyes slightly narrowed. "You do know where we're going, right?" she said, a challenge in her tone.

Pinekit snorted and growled slightly, "of course I know," and pushed her the rest of the way out. After he was also out, Pinekit took the lead instantly. "Follow me," he ordered.

"Hey Pinekit!" A voice alerted the russet kit. He bared his teeth in annoyance as he recognized the voice of Berrykit. "Wait up!" she called.

"What are you doing here?" Pinekit mewed, his tail twitching.

Berrykit stopped in front of him and glanced at him with broad, dark pink-red eyes, a smile on her face. "We want to go with you!" she mewed, the excitement evident in her voice.

"T-that's i-if it's ok with you." Sorrelkit added, coming up behind his sister.

"N-" Pinekit opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by Redkit. "Of course you can come." She mewed. Pinekit shot her a questioning glance.

"It will be great to have you with us." Robinkit added. Pinekit gave a long sigh. "Fine, they can come." He mewed and took the lead once more.

"But you better not slow us down." He called over his shoulder, his gaze directed at Berrykit.

Pinekit led the kits through the pine woods, glancing around every few minutes. "I should take the lead, you look lost." Gingerkit mewed, coming up beside him.

Pinekit was about to protest but Gingerkit had already gone out ahead. "She-kits…" he growled underbreath and padded after her. After long moments of seeing only pines, Pinekit had had it.

He trotted ahead of his sister and turned to face her, his nose only inches from hers. "Look, I'll lead." He mewed firmly, "you look more lost than a cross-eyed fox."

Without giving her a chance to argue, he whipped around and stalked ahead.

Berrykit always hung in the back, along with her sister and Redkit, who wanted to keep them company. She spotted the small dilute tortoiseshell stop, her ears swiveled nervously around.

"We need to turn back," she whispered, her sightless amber eyes wide.

Sorrelkit looked at her, her ears back and her green eyes wide. "W-what i-is it?" she asked, her voice not more than a whisper.

Berrykit looked at them now, her ears twitching. "Something wrong?" she asked, her voice edged with curiosity.

"I-I can sense a dog…" Redkit mewed, her sightless amber eyes glowing eerily.

Both Sorrelkit and Berrykit gasped. "We need to tell the others!" Berrykit exclaimed, alerting Robinkit up ahead.

"What's going on?" Robinkit mewed, getting slightly anxious.

"Redkit can sense a dog..." Sorrelkit replied, her tail tucked between her legs as she flattened her body slightly against the ground.

A surprised yowl alerted the four she-kits. "Pinekit, Gingerkit!" Redkit exclaimed, rushing ahead towards the noise. The other kits followed quickly after her, reaching the other two as fast as they could.

Berrykit's eyes widened as she saw Gingerkit and Pinekit fighting with a medium-sized dog. Without hesitation, she jumped into the battle along with Redkit and Robinkit. Sorrelkit hesitated for a moment before leaping at the brown dog.

The kits wriggled around the dog, nipping at its heels and scratching at it with razor-sharp claws. The dog growled and tried to bite Redkit, but Pinekit rammed his small head against it and scratched it across the face with a paw.

With a growl, the dog reared up on his hind legs, knocking the kits off him and quickly lunging for Sorrelkit. The world seemed to freeze for a moment as Berrykit saw the dog gape its jaws to grasp her sister between his teeth. Suddenly, a large tom rammed against the panting dog. The swift cat snaked around the dog's legs to unbalance him and lashed at its throat.

The brown canine reared up in surprise, batting at the loner with clumsy paws. The brown tom smirked, ducking under the blow and scratching at its eyes fiercely. The dog snarled and turned tails, running back to where it came from.

The tom spun around, facing the young cats with a hard stare. "Come with me," he growled. "I will take you back."

The kits hesitated before following, their tails dragging in the dust and their heads hanging.

After some time, the tom halted, exactly at the entrance. "Go inside, I will not follow you," he mewed sharply. "Go now, and don't ever leave your home again unless you are old enough." He turned around and stalked away.

The kit's gulped as the ShadowClan leader now loomed over them. "Where were you?" she growled, her eyes narrowed into slits.

Berrykit faintly noticed her mother, Quietwish, listening intently by the nursery. Pinekit looked to the side for a moment, before replying. "We were exploring." He replied boldly.

Blazefoot walked over to them now, looking over at the kits.

Aspenstar sniffed. "I smell dog on all of you." She mewed, an edge to her voice. The shocked hisses and murmurs of the other cats rose, but she silenced them with a flick of her tail. "I will not listen to your excuses." She growled, her eyes narrowed in both concern and rage.

Gingerkit looked up, ready to talk back to her but held her tongue. "You will be taking prey to the elders and queens as well as taking care of the elder's pelts and the queens and elder's bedding for two moons." She mewed firmly, her voice icy. "Start now." She stalked away.

Blazefoot looked at the kits; his eyes narrowing in sympathy as he gave each kit a friendly nuzzle on the head. "It's ok," he whispered. "I'll convince her to ease up on the punishment…"

Quietwish herded her kits to her for a moment and gave them each a rough lick on the head. "I'm just glad both of you are safe…"she whispered as a familiar scent hit her nose. After the kits went to do their duties she whispered the name softly, her lips curling in a grateful smile…

"Small…Thank you for rescuing our kits…"

* * *

**I'm still accepting requests for chapters with your kits, just post the description and personality on the reviews and I will start working on them as soon as i can ^^ thanks for reading my story, you guys rock :3**


End file.
